


Mark Zuckerberg Is a Puppy

by HeyItsEmmett



Series: A Submission to A Submission to Reason (And to You) [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsEmmett/pseuds/HeyItsEmmett
Summary: Mark Zuckerberg is a puppy,Dustin realizes, belatedly, one day apropos of nothing.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Series: A Submission to A Submission to Reason (And to You) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Mark Zuckerberg Is a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Submission to Reason (And to You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188932) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



_Mark Zuckerberg is a puppy,_ Dustin realizes, belatedly, one day apropos of nothing.

Well, not _nothing—_

He’s not blind, or stupid, contrary to his friends’ popular belief. He’s seen the way Mark lights up when Eduardo enters a room, and the way he never hesitates to run over and sit at his feet. The last part isn’t even an exaggeration, either. He’s seen Mark enter and cross a room, drop to his knees, and beg for pets all in the span of three seconds flat, because, _c’mon,_ it’d take a special brand of oblivious to not see the way Mark goes boneless and compliant— _obedient!_ —when Eduardo tangles his hands in his forever messy head of curly hair to rub at the base of his skull.

So, yeah, Mark Zuckerberg is a puppy.

It’s decided, just like that.

And sure, he might be the world’s _shittiest_ puppy, because, seriously, what kind of puppy is an awkward, gangly, ill socially trained mess with a painfully unendearing-but-somehow-still-endearing tendency to verbally scalp people when pissed off or bored?

Dustin supposes—with the little that remains of his sanity, and maybe sobriety—that Mark is _Eduardo’s_ puppy. It would make sense, he thinks, as he watches the man of the hour enter the room of whatever socially mandated get together they’re supposed to be having, perfectly oblivious to everyone else in the room as he wasted no time in attaching himself to Eduardo’s side, an already casually, quietly possessive arm wrapping around his waist.

He’d crack a joke about it.

Maybe make a raunchy dog joke or two involving collars and leashes, but he doesn’t want to give them any ideas.

He takes a drink.

He _really_ doesn’t want to give them any ideas.

He’s spent enough time walking into rooms only to see Mark on Eduardo’s lap, lapping and nuzzling at the guy’s neck like it was an all-you-could eat buffet at rush hour.

Dustin doesn’t understand it.

He’s pretty sure Chris might?

Whatever.

It’s consensual, that’s what matters.

He’s spent what feels like a filthily inordinate amount of time going over his two best friend’s relationship in the last hour.

He shotgunned the rest of his drink and left in search of Chris, to share the dog collar joke because if he had to have the misfortune of imaging it, it was his job and right to spread it along.


End file.
